Party Time At Noir's Place
by Akasha721
Summary: Florian talks Noir into hosting a party for Lady Ebony.


**Party At Noir's Place **

Florian and Ray belong to You Higuri

This is a special gift for a special person. Happy Birthday Barbara!

XXXXX

The room is exploding with red and white roses since it is so close to Valentine's Day. Florian is supervising the workers and wondering if everything is going to come out okay for the party.

Noir comes in and looks around and says, "Where is Lilia, isn't she supposed to be helping you with this over the top extravaganza!"

He walks over to the ladder Florian is standing on adjusting the gold ribbons for the guest to pull and tells him to come down at once. He looks at Noir with a frown on his face and starts to climb down.

Noir puts his hands at his waist guiding him to make sure he doesn't take a wrong step.

"Stay off the ladder, with your luck you will fall and break your fool neck even from so short of a height."

Florian chuckles and says, "You worry too much Noir, you need to relax. Thanks again for hosting a party for my cousin. Ebony is going to be excited when she sees all the trouble you have gone through for her.

The two men stand back and admire the room with white and gold tablecloths adoring the small tables scattered through out the large ballroom. The place settings are of white porcelain edged in gold trim with matching silverware adorn in a sprinkling of gold leaf.

Each table has a jewel-filled vase of semi-precious stones of every color of the rainbow, with Lady Ebony's, vase having diamonds scattered among her jewels as an extra gift for her special day.

They look up at the netting holding the gold and white balloons that are to be unconstrained at midnight upon the toast that Noir is to give to Lady Ebony, at Florian's suggestion.

"I really don't know what to say to your cousin, so you will have to write what I should to say."

"Oh Noir, you've met her and she's been to dinner on more then one occasion. Why don't you just say what you feel, I'm sure it will be fine, okay?"

"You know I'm not good at giving speeches Florian, what if I say something stupid. I do not want her to be upset with me over something like that. Out of all of your scattered family she is my favorite."

Florian strokes the side of his lover's face as he says, "We both know that she adores you so I don't think anything you say will be a disappointment." He kisses Noir on the side of his face and goes back to supervising the decorations and making sure that everything is perfect for his cousin Lady Ebony.

XXXXX

That evening at the birthday ball, Florian is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Lady Ebony De bois Mayfair. He looks at his pocket watch and sees that she is fifteen minutes late. He sighs as he thinks she is probably making him wait so she can make a grand entrance.

Noir comes up besides him and says, "Why don't you relax Florian." He hands him a glass of champagne with a wicked look in his eyes. "This should help, I think."

Florian accepts with a grateful smile and takes a sip. He looks at Noir and says, "I don't like that look in your eyes, what are you up to now?"

"Nothing really I was just wondering if she would like to meet one of my old friends, Sir Walter Minor from Orleans. He has a sizeable estate and holdings there. I think the two of them would be a match made in heaven. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I never thought about that. He is a man of means and he is not affianced to anyone as far as I have heard. You know that sounds like a splendid idea. She will receive two gifs this night. Oh, Noir you come up with the best of ideas."

Noir chuckles under his breath watching the smile on his amethyst's face. To see him smile at him in adoration is all that his heart desires.

XXXXX

Everyone is enjoying the party, as Noir walks over to Sir Walter and shakes his hand. "I have someone I want you to meet and I think you're going to be very impressed."

Walter gives him a slow smile as he looks around and says, "I hope it isn't one of these insipid women here tonight. You know I only came because you promise that we could go in together on that land deal. These types of affairs hold little interest for me."

Noir chuckles and says, "Trust me Walter, this evening just may bring you what you've been waiting on for a long time."

He pats him on the shoulder as one of the servers brings the two men some champagne.

XXXXX

Lady Ebony is in her carriage listing to her sister go on and on about the phantom thief Noir's escapades. She has been talking non-stop since they left home and she was beginning to grate on her nerves.

"Can you speak of something else besides this thief Miranda; he is all you speak of lately. One would think you have a fascination for him. I'm sure that is not the case…or is it?"

Miranda looks at her sister and blushes. "Of course not! Why would you say something like that?"

Lady Ebony smiles at her as she notices the blush on her younger sister's face. The younger woman's face always told her innermost thoughts when she blushed that way. She loved being up on the latest gossip and loved to pass it on to her sister who thought that her sister's time could be better spent on things that are more productive.

"I'm only saying that you need to stop gossiping about that which has noting to do with you and before I forget, please don't follow Count Cortland around like a little puppy tonight. You know that he is not interested in you."

"Yeah, so you've said. He's not married and I happen to think that household could use a woman's touch."

She looks over at her sister and says, "Just so long as you know that you've been warned because you seemed to have forgotten Lilia is there with them."

"Oh pooh, she is a girl that dresses as a young boy. What kind of taste do you think she has? They need someone with my refined taste in that household."

Ebony chuckles with her hand over her mouth and says, "Noir has one of the most beautiful mansions in the city with the household he has now. What makes you think you can make a difference? Besides he has Florian and you know he has exquisite taste."

"Yes I know but Ebony don't you think that the two of them should at least find wives for themselves? You know that people are whispering about the two of them."

Ebony sighs as she leans back in her seat, she fingers the opals around her beautiful throat. She is hoping that tonight will be the night she gets to meet someone that was not a tiresome flop. All the parties and balls she has attended lately had some of the most loathsome creatures she has ever met. Today was her birthday, she planned to have a great time, and she was going to flirt to her hearts content. Maybe she would scandalize Parisian society by getting drunk!

Ebony smiles to herself at the idea of her actually being drunk. She knew that she would never allow herself be the object of ridicule or fodder for the gossip mill. No but it was fun to dream.

XXXXX

Lady Ebony and Lady Miranda walk to the head of the staircase as the butler announce their arrival. Everyone turns to look at the two women as they descend the stairs.

Florian and Noir stand on either side of the winding stairs waiting on the women and kiss their hands as to come to the landing.

Florian tucks Ebony's hand around his arm as he admires the long graceful neck encased in fire opals and the same, adorned at her ears. She wore her own shinning black locks in waves and one curl hanging down the front falling gently over one shoulder. The dress was low cut of the latest fashion of black jet cascading down the front to the hem. She wore matching over the elbow gloves. When she pointed her foot to follow Florian a black and gold shoe could be seen with each step she took.

"Lady Ebony, you look beautiful tonight as well you should." He smiles down on his favorite cousin as he leads her to the center of the room.

Walter looks over at the woman on Florian's arm and smiles. He looks in her face and notices her high cheekbones and the intelligence in her eyes. He looks for Noir so he can get an introduction to the beautiful stranger. He is staring so hard that when she looks in his direction and smiles he lets out a breath he did not realize he was holding. As she turns her head, listening to whatever Florian is saying he downs his champagne and heads in her direction.

Baroness Beaumont intercepts him and latches onto his arm. "Oh Sir Walter, I didn't know you were here too. It is so good to see you again." He looks at the overweight woman in dismay wondering how he can disentangle himself from her and the overpowering scent of her perfume.

"You remember my daughter Lady Simone don't you?" She all but pushes her daughter into him. He smiles down at the mousey looking woman, takes her hand, and ghosts a kiss over it saying, "Yes I do, how are you Lady Simone?"

She simpers as he barley looks in her face and giggles like a sixteen-year-old girl. He looks at her slightly taken aback thinking that she is closer to thirty than sixteen and her mother has been trying to marry her off for the longest.

He turns looking for Lady Ebony and does not see her anywhere in the room. He makes his excuses to the ladies and searches for Noir.

XXXXX

Lady Ebony and Florian are on the veranda with the Count and her sister. The other guest having given her their best wishes as she makes her way out on the arm of Florian.

"Florian, Ray, everything is so beautiful that I feel like a princess tonight. Thank you so much for throwing this ball in my honor! Miranda don't you think this is nice?"

The younger woman looks up in Ray's face and says, "I hope you think of me when my birthday rolls around Count Courtland."

Florian looks at her with a smirk on his face because he knew that Noir did not like gatherings of any kind unless it was to relieve someone of their precious jewels. Noir smiles down at the woman and then raises his head to Florian.

"I'm afraid you have Florian to thank for all of this, not me. This was his idea after all. I do not have the talent or the fortitude for this sort of thing. I just made my home available to him."

Miranda smiles up at him saying, "That's why you need a woman in your home to take care of that sort of thing for you. After all if Florian takes a wife then you will be here all alone with no one to arrange your social gatherings."

Florian almost chokes on his champagne upon hearing this. Ray looks over at him as Ebony pats him on the back.

"You okay over there Florian?"

"Uh…yes…cough…I'm…fine. I guess the champagne went down the wrong way."

Ebony looks at Florian and then at Ray and says with a smile, "You'll have to excuse Miranda; she doesn't know when to watch her words."

"What did I say? I only said that Florian might take a wife. We all know that the two of them can't live together forever."

Noir lights one of his trademark cigars, blows smoke up to the sky, and says, "You are correct lady Miranda but right now I feel like, since I'm responsible for Florian's well being I have to be careful of the type of woman that he sees."

"Florian has a sizeable trust along with his title that some women would love to latch onto and I would hate him to be in a loveless marriage because some mother got it into her head he would be a good catch. I'm sure a lady of your stature would understand that."

"After all, his mother did entrust him to my care and I would hate to be derelict in my duty to him."

Florian blushes slightly and says, "What the count means is, I haven't found any lady that I want to spend the rest of my life with. For now I am content to be here in his employ."

Noir looks at Ebony and says, "By the way my dear Ebony, I have someone I would like for you to meet. He's a friend and soon to be a partner in a land deal we're going in on together."

Florian looks at her and says, "You would do well to meet him, he's a very nice man and he's well connected. Oh yes, he's quite the charmer so be on your guard."

"Florian, don't tell her something like that! She may not want to meet him. It's not his fault that mothers are trying to rope him for their daughters. He just knows how to avoid them is all."

"Come with me my dear, I'm sure the two of you will find each other very interesting." Noir takes her arm and leads her back into the ballroom.

XXXXX

Walter is once again held up in idle conversation as he looks around the ballroom for Lady Ebony. As he nods his head one more time at the conversation he is having with a group of people, he spots Noir and Ebony come in from the veranda. He makes his excuses and heads in their direction.

They meet up in the middle of the room where they stop as they greet each other.

Walter looks at Ebony and smiles as Noir makes the introductions. He stands back as Walter takes her hand bringing it to his lips. He looks in her eyes as he holds her hand a little longer then necessary.

"Happy birthday, Lady Ebony, I'm honored to be here."

"I'm happy that you were able to attend Sir Walter. Did you come with your wife perhaps?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm here alone tonight and I've been unlucky in finding a mate. You could say that I'm married to my work for now."

"Well I didn't realize that one could be that devoted to the accumulation of wealth."

"I only work because I have no other distractions in my poor simple life. Perhaps you could prove to be a distraction for me, would you take pity on a poor bachelor as myself. I want to know all about you."

Ebony smiles shyly as she lowers her eyes and looks away. She is thinking he is a very handsome man and any woman would be happy to be on his arm and he wants to know all about her!

She smiles over at Noir and says, "Would you excuse us Ray. I think I might want to tell this man a little about me for now."

Ray bows his head, says, "by all means", and walks towards the buffet table where Florian is trying to get rid of Miranda. He tries to do an about face when he hears her call his name. He turns with a smile on his face and sees Florian ducking toward the double doors in a fast pace.

Ebony and Walter take a seat at one of the tables. He pulls her chair out for her and offers her a glass of champagne. He sits next to her and says, "I want to know if you are seeing anyone and do I have to have a dual with him for your affections?"

Ebony gives off a soft laugh as she tells him she is not seeing anyone at the moment.

"You are very forward aren't you Sir Walter? I see I have to be careful around you."

"Trust me my dear Lady I'm quite harmless and could you please call me by my given name? I will feel honored to hear my name come from your lips."

"Now you flatter me…Walter, but I will call you by your name if you like." She smiles at him sweetly and he melts.

This is the woman he has indeed been waiting for all his life and he has Ray Courtland to thank for it. He can just see his life with Ebony by his side and maybe a little girl that looks just like her. He knows that he would dote on his wife and daughter for as long as he lives.

Ebony is smiling and talking with the young man by her side as she thinks this is the best birthday she has ever had.

XXXXX

Noir finally escapes Miranda's clutches by saying he has to check on the cake. He makes it to the kitchen in his long legged stride where he spots Florian talking with the chef.

"So this is where you're hiding! You have some nerve leaving me out there with your cousin! The woman never shuts up!"

Florian walks over to him and puts a piece of pastry in his mouth.

"Now isn't that better. I had the chef make your favorite dessert and there will be some left over for breakfast tomorrow. I am thinking about not serving this to our guest tonight. What do you think?"

"I think you're trying to appease me right now."

Florian gives him a warm smile as he says, "Is it working?"

Ray looks around at the chef, leans down, and whispers in Florian's ear. "I think you know what it will take to get back on my good side and it has nothing to do with pastry."

"By the way did you see Walter and Ebony out there? They seem to be enjoying each other's company don't you think?"

Florian picks up another piece of pastry and pops it in Noir's mouth. "I think they get alone very well. They both deserve each other. Almost like the two of us, right?"

Noir smiles at him and says, "I couldn't agree with you more my amethyst."

XXXXX


End file.
